Compositions of inorganic particles can be used as starting materials for the production of components for electricity generating or electrochemical equipment, for example electrolytic cells and fuel cells and in particular for separator plates of fuel cells. Such separator plates (often also referred to as “bipolar plates”) are designed to distribute reactants over the active areas of a fuel cell and contain microchannels for that purpose. They also remove heat and conduct electronic current from cell to cell. A typical separator plate for a fuel cell is shown in WO2013/103345A1. Materials made from inorganic particles are often difficult to process into the desired shape and binders are added to improve the mechanical properties and processing of the material. As described in international patent application WO2013/103345A1 fluoropolymer particles can be added to produce a composition that is then shaped into bipolar separation plates.